1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel oral hygiene dispenser unit having provisions for dispensing and making readily available articles and preparations such as mouth wash, toothpaste and disposable cups that would be used on a daily basis in properly maintaining the oral cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of bathroom units have been proposed in the prior art to aid the user for oral hygiene purposes. The prior art units as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,139,134; 1,624,015; 1,666,564; 1,894,488; 2,313,184; 2,411,196; 2,939,755; and 3,187,757 have been found deficient for various reasons. It is believed that the present invention advances the art and provides a novel combination that will aid the user in proper maintenance of the oral cavity.
In contrast to the disclosures in the above patents, the present invention provides a device which facilitates the ready access by the user to the toothpaste, toothbrush, as well as mouthwash that would be used on a daily basis. The device further provides for the dispensing of disposable cups which have gained market acceptance and are used by millions of individuals on a daily basis.